How Many Heroes That Wear Wedding Rings?
Here is a list of many heroes wearing wedding rings. List *Owen and Priscilla (since Owen carries a toy pipe in his mouth during spoof travels since Beauty and the Grizzly Bear and has a baby carrier on his back to carry Kessie during spoof travels since The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea while Priscilla carries a baby carrier on her back to carry Larry during spoof travels since The Brave Little Piglet) *Chris and Angelina (since Chris pulls a wagon with Alan and Zayne riding in it during spoof travels since Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach and has a baby carrier on his back to carry Cecilia during spoof travels since Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9) *Amanda and Tails (since Amanda carries Penny in her pouch during spoof travels since AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George) *Tongueo and Penny (since Tongueo carries a toy pipe in his mouth during spoof travels since Home on the Range and has a baby carrier on his back to carry Luke during spoof travels during spoof travels since Simba 2) *Tyler and Bunnie (since Tyler carries a baby carrier to carry John in during spoof travels since FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Rompo and Winter (since Rompo also carries a toy pipe in his mouth during spoof travels since Home on the Range) *Waldo and Jingle (since Waldo carries a toy pipe in his mouth during spoof travels since The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea and has a baby carrier to carry Roderick in during spoof travels since Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True) *Elroy and Pipsqueak (since Elroy carries a toy stick in his mouth during spoof travels since The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea and carries a baby carrier to carry Canard in since The Brave Little Piglet) *Shet and Charles *Danny and Luna (since Danny carries a baby carrier to carry Simon during spoof travels since Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True) *Nicky and Tia (since Tia wears an apron baby carrier to carry Billy during spoof travels since The Thomas O'Malley Movie) *Daniel and Raldo (since Daniel carries a toy cigarette in his mouth during spoof travels since The Brave Little Piglet) *Frankie and Olivia (since Olivia carries a baby carrier to carry Drewy during spoof travels since Kung Fu Owen) *Charlie and Tallulah *Psy and Brainy (since Psy carries a toy cigar in his mouth during spoof travels since Andrina Chinchella and Psy C. Snowing in No Smoking! and The Sword in the Stone) *Jaden and Tally (since Jaden carries a toy corn-cob pipe in his mouth during spoof travels since A Pooh in Central Park) *Robert and Tanya (since Robert carries a toy corn-cob pipe in his mouth during spoof travels since Simba (Shrek)) *Gerald and Heather *Ryan and Yin (since Ryan carries a toy corn-cob pipe in his mouth during spoof travels since Hoodwinked!) *Elvis and Bluebell *Derick and Mrs. Tiggy Winkle *Shy and Trix *Stephen and Sandy (since Stephen carries a baby carrier on his back to carry Bradley during spoof travels since The Forest Book) *Alvin and Reba *Panda and Floral (since Panda carries a toy corn-cob pipe in his mouth during spoof travels since Skunkules) *Russell and Monica *Phineas and Princess Smelly *Anderson and Sheila (since Anderson toy carries a stogie in his mouth during spoof travels since Skunkules) *Christian and Bunny Bunny *Jimmy and Sheila (since Jimmy carries a toy pipe in his mouth during spoof travels since The Brave Little Piglet) *Ian and Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun (since Ian carries a toy stick in his mouth during spoof travels since Skunkules) *Jonny Rodenteen and Blinkie *Kenai and Stellaluna (since Kenai carries a toy straw in his mouth during spoof travels since Animal Story 2) *Aaron Sheepish and Lammy *Rocky and Princess Katrina (since Rocky carries a toy pipe in his mouth during spoof travels since Skunkules) Gallery: Owen Antler (ring).png Owen Antler (ring) (pipe).png Owen Antler (ring) (baby carrier).png Owen Antler (pipe) (ring) (baby carrier).png Priscilla (Ring).png Priscilla (baby carrier) (ring).png Mr Chris Pepper (ring).png Mr Chris Pepper (baby carrier) (ring).png It's Angelina.png Mrs Amanda Opossum (Ring).png No-2019-03-04.png Tongueo Money (ring).png Tongueo Money (ring) (pipe).png Tongueo Money (pipe) (baby carrier) (ring).png Penny Ling (Ring).png Tyler (ring).png Tyler Fluffers (baby carrier) (ring).png It's Bunnie (ring).png Rompo (Ring).png Rompo (Ring) (pipe).png Rompo Money (baby carrier) (with pipe).png Winter (ring).png Waldo Weasel (ring).png Waldo Weasel (ring) (tongue).png Waldo Weasel (ring) (pipe).png Waldo Weasel (ring) (tongue and pipe).png Waldo Weasel (ring and baby carrier).png Waldo Weasel (ring, baby carrier, and tongue).png Waldo Weasel (ring, baby carrier, and pipe).png Waldo Weasel (ring, baby carrier, pipe, and tongue).png Jingle French Mouse (Ring).png Elroy Oakdale (ring).png Elroy Oakdale (1) (ring).png Mr Elroy Oakdale (Ring & Baby Carrier).png Mr Elroy Oakdale (Ring, Stick, & Baby Carrier).png Pipsqueak (Ring).png Shet Meerkata (Ring).png Valiant7 (ring).png It's Danny (ring).png Mr. Danny Hamster (ring & baby carrier).png Luna (Ring).jpg Tia Tabby-Cat (beautiful ring).png Nicky (ring).png Reindeer 'Daniel' Alaska (ring).png Reindeer 'Daniel' Alaska (ring) (cigar).png Raldo (ring).png Frankie Winter (Ring).png Olivia-Ring.png Olivia (HTF) (baby carrier) (ring).png Tallulah Nakey (ring).png It's Charlie (Ring).png Psy C. Snowing (ring).png Psy C. Snowing (ring) (cigarette).png Mrs Brainy Barker (ring).jpg Jaden Adorable (Ring).png Jaden Adorable (Ring) (pipe).png Jaden Adorable (pipe) (ring).png TallyCat(ring).png Robert Cheddarcake (ring).png Robert Cheddarcake (ring) (pipe).png Tanya Mousekewitz (Ring).png Gerald Girbil (ring).png Heather (Ring).png Ryan (Wedding ring).png Ryan (Wedding ring) (pipe).png Yin (ring).png Elvis Flyly (wedding ring).png It's Bluebell (ring).png Mr Derick Quillers (ring).png Mrs. Tiggy Winkle (ring).png Shy Weasel (ring).png Trix (ring).png Stephen Squirrelsky (ring).png Stephen Squirrelsky (baby carrier) (ring).png Sandy Cheeks (Ring).png Mr Alvin Fluffers (ring).png Reba (ring).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (ring).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (ring) (pipe).png Floral Rugg (ring).png Monica Quokka (Ring).png Russell-ferguson-ring.png Phineas McSkunkey (ring).png Princess Smelly (ring).png Anderson Joey (ring).png Mr Anderson Joey (stogie) (ring).png Sheila Reignited (ring).png Christian Bluecheese (wedding ring).png Bunny Bunny (ring).png Sheila (Ring).png Jimmy Jeepers (ring).png Jimmy Jeepers (ring) (pipe).png Ian Fluffers (ring).png Ian Fluffers (stick) (ring).png Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun (ring).png File:Jonny_Rodenteen_(ring).png I'm the Great Blinkie (wedding ring).png Kenai Hidna (ring).png Kenai Hidna (straw) (ring).png Stellaluna (ring).jpg Mr Aaron Sheepish (ring).png Lammy (Ring).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (ring).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (ring) (pipe).png Princess Katrina (ring).png Category:Weddings Category:Lists